


Where do we begin?

by MissMariel



Series: Sanders Sides Punk AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Punk, Aromantic, Aromantic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Gen, M/M, Mentions of fist fights, Multi, Other, Roman and Patton are only mentioned, heavy bruises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMariel/pseuds/MissMariel
Summary: Remus is a reckless idiots and Logan is quite worried
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Punk AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645570
Kudos: 68





	Where do we begin?

Quietly Logan sneaks into the dark room, observing Remus' breathing pattern for a moment before deciding that he wasn't asleep. He steps closer to the bed the other is residing in. "How are you feeling?" 

A dry laugh comes from the bed. "Well, my eyebrows don't hurt." Logan feels a smirk settling on his lips, glad that the darkness conceals him. After a pause he speaks again, hushedly, despite no one being able to hear them. "You look like shit, Ree." 

Without warning and with only a tiny hiss, an arm shoots out from under the blanket and grabs his wrist tightly. Logan startles and stumbles backwards, but even in this beat up state he's in, Remus is still surprisingly strong. And so he finds himself pulled back towards the bed. After a moment of hesitation he sits down on the edge of it, next to Remus, who finally lets go of his wrist, so abruptly as if he'd been burned. 

The silence stretches on between them again until Remus groans lowly and half-turns towards Logan. His tentative grin just barely shows the missing teeth in the front row glinting in the dim light coming from the hallway. "Is this where I say you should see the other guys?"

Logan shakes his head, his sigh somewhere between fond and exasperated. "I was worried about you, idiot", he finally admits. Remus' grin dies on his lips as he looks away again. "But not as much as you were about Ro...", he mumbles after a pause. Logans eyes widen briefly and he slowly shakes his head. Well, it was too late to go back now anyway. Without hurting his feelings at least.

"No, actually I...", he takes a deep breath to steady himself and reaches for Remus' hand again. "I was and am worried about both of you equally." He squeezes his hand carefully. "You two are such reckless idiots." 

"Hey!", Remus huffs indignantly, "We were just defending Pattons honor!" He'd gotten a bit loud, but surely no one would mind. Logan can't help but smile at him softly. "I know and that's exactly why I love you..." Remus abruptly pulls his hand away and gives him a small shove, which is immediately followed by another wince.

"Eww, get that stuff away from me, you know I'm allergic LoLo...!" Logan chuckles once again and folds his hands in his lap. "You're aromantic, Ree, not allergic", he adds, rolling his eyes at the other. Then he becomes serious once again. "Remus, I... I do care about you greatly though, and I know you don't feel the same, but-" 

"Hey, Lo..." He reaches for his hand and squeezes it reassuringly. "I care about you too. Okay?" Logan nods, still avoiding eye contact. "Okay. But... Perhaps you could elaborate on that? Please?" Hesitantly he looks back down at his friend. Remus blinks in surprise at the hope that's so clearly visible in Logans usually guarded expression. 

"Well, I, uh... Sure Lo." He sighs, thinking for a moment, before he continues. "First of all, you're a great friend. You put up with... Well, me, to put it simply. All my randomness and the weird stuff I do sometimes. Not-" He lifts his hand to stop Logan, who had opened his mouth to say something. "Just a moment, LoLo." 

"As I said", he continues, "not even Roman can put up with me all the time. So... Thanks, I guess." Logan squeezes his hand and he gives him a shaky smile in return, squeezing back. "You really don't have to thank me, Remus", he adds, "I do not care about your so called weirdness. You're not hurting anyone and you seem to have fun, so as long as you don't get in trouble with the police again, I'll support you." 

Remus sniffles and uses their joint hands to wipe his nose. Logan does his best to keep a straight face. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me LoLo..." He presses Logans hand to his chest and hisses quietly. "Dumb idea..." But then his scrunched up face slowly warps into a grin and Logan knows he's had one of his ideas again. 

"Hey LoLo, can I show you something cool?" Logan pulls up an eyebrow at him, quite suspicious of what Remus plans, but nods. "Sure." Remus' grin grows brighter and he grabs his pyjama shirt and starts to pull it up. Quickly (and carefully) Logan grabs his wrist with his free hand to stop him. "Wow, Ree, I'm not so sure about that, I mean- We just had a... Heart-felt moment and you're injured, I don't think-"

"Relax Lo..." Remus shakes off the others hand and winks. "We're not going there... Yet. I just wanna show you something." And with that he pulls up his shirt as far as he can to reveal the bruises spreading all over his side and lower back. Logan frowns. "Why did you want to show me your bruises Ree? I know what happened."

"I know you do Lo. But you can actually see my muscles in it...! I thought you might find that cool, maybe you'd want to get a better look at that?" Remus rolls his eyes and drops his shirt again. "But I seem to be wrong about your interest in anatomy..." He smirks to himself and counts the seconds in his head. He doesn't get very far before he can hear Logan sigh: "I do find your injuries rather interesting to look at Remus, but it is late and therefore dark. Perhaps we should postpone this to tomorrow and sleep for now?" 

Remus sighs again, but nods, still not letting go of Logans hand. "Fine... Sleep with me? In the non-sexual way?", he adds because he knows otherwise Logan will just clarify that anyway. Logan grins and pokes his uninjured side. "Sure thing Ree, move over." And with that he settles in next to him, snuggling close, and they're both asleep within mere moments. 


End file.
